Sex, love and stuff I can't think of
by MyLittleBlackAngel
Summary: Bonnie is the most popular girl in school who has never been dumped...well except for that one time. But what happens when her ex starts dating Caroline?


Sex, love and...stuff I can't think of

...

Chapter 1, Mystery man

...

"So who do you want at your party, Bon?" asked Elena as we sat in the cafeteria, eating lunch.

I was the most popular girl in school, y'know: head cheerleader, on the committee and future Prom Queen. My eighteenth birthday was coming up and everyone was dying for an invitation.

"Only the hottest of the hottest, that means no losers" I said, biting into my slice of pizza. Elena nodded and began writing in her notepad.

"What do you think of Tikki?" Elena asked, her nose scrunched in disgust.

"Ugh, no, did you see what she wore to Sarah's b'day? I can't have that, cross her off" I said. Elena nodded in understanding and looked up at me.

"What about Anna?" Elena questioned as I examined my perfect nails that were painted a glossy, Cherri red.

"_Who_?" I asked in confusion.

"That new girl on the Science team" Elena told me.

"Oh _her_, I guess we could squeeze her in for five minutes" I replied.

"Oh...my...god. Look what Lexi's wearing" I smirked, looking over at the entrance. Elena chuckled as she took in Lexi's appearance.

"Where did she get that from Man-hoes-are-us?" I asked, Elena burst into laughter.

"She'll never get a date dressed like that" Elena said. I nodded in agreement.

"Bonnie!" squealed a voice. I turned around and smiled. Caroline.

"Oh my gosh Care, when did you get back?" I exclaimed, getting out of my chair and hugging the happy blond.

"Last night, I'm sorry I didn't text you, I was so tired- they have the worse flight attendants in Italy" Caroline explained and sighed at the end.

"Ugh, I know what you mean. So, how was it?" I asked as I sat back down, Caroline followed.

Elena closed the book and leaned on her elbows. Caroline smirked and licked her lips, I saw a familiar look in her eyes. Oooh...she's got that look again.

"You met someone didn't you?" Elena guessed. Caroline blushed and tossed her hair to the side.

"Aha, he is the sexiest guy I've ever met, such a romantic and he is _amazing_ in bed" Caroline bragged. I chuckled.

"Sounds like you had fun" I said.

"Of course I did, I bet you had the best time when I was gone" Caroline laughed, reaching some doritos on my tray.

"Well, Tyler and I have been having a...how you say _delightful _time when you were gone" I shrugged, tracing my finger along the table.

"You didn't!" Caroline squealed, smiling.

"There's a lot of things I would do, now tell me more about this sexy guy" I told her. Caroline sighed.

"Well, he's part Italian and has these amazing eyes" Caroline gushed.

"I wish I could meet him" Elena said. Caroline's face brightened.

"You can, actually. He and his brother came back with me, you'll love his brother Bonnie" Bonnie smiled.

"So when can we meet this _Mystery man_?" I asked, eating some of my pizza.

"Tonight, meet me at the grill at 7" Caroline said.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone left to class.

...

"I wonder what he looks like" Elena said excitedly.

"I heard he was a nude model in Italy" I told her. Elena's eyes widened.

"And apparently his ex girlfriend was Kristen Stewert" Caroline replied.

"It can't be, she's too busy getting her sexy on with R-Pattz" I objected.

"Here's your menu, Bonnie" said a girl named Vicki from our school.

"Thank you, here go buy yourself a real job" I said giving her five dollars for a tip. Vicki glared at me then stormed off. Elena laughed and I smirked.

"Whatever, she's a total whore anyway" Elena assured me. I nodded

"I know" I replied and opened my menu, pretending to read as Elena complained about gym class.

It was five minutes before something interesting happened.

"OMG, Bonnie, look" Elena gasped, pulling my menu away.

"Elena, what is it- oh" I say, gazing in the same direction. It was Caroline and her new boyfriend. I let out a soft boyfriend who had broken up with me last summer. Damon Salvatore, I thought his name bitterly.

_Flashback_

_Last summer, _

_"Did you enjoy your birthday party?" Damon asked as we stood on the balcony. My back was against his chest. _

_"Of course, thank you so much for everything. But why don't you come with me into the room and make it much more better" I replied, turning around and licking my lips. My hand in his. _

_"Good...but I have to tell you something first" he told me. He stared into my green eyes intensely. _

_"Anything, go for it" I smiled. He pulled his hand out of mine and sighed. _

_"These things are never easy to do" he mused, looking over at the city lights. _

_"What things? What's not easy to do?" I asked. _

_"Bonnie...you have to understand that everything I'm saying is what's best for you" he replied. I nodded. Where is this conversation going? I thought. _

_"I'm breaking up with you" he told me straight forward. I let out a deep breath. _

_"What! Your breaking up...with me?" I exclaimed angrily. My heart plummeted to the ground. _

_"It's not you, it's me, I swear" Damon said. I scoffed. This can't be happening! Bonnie Bennett __never__ get's dumped. _

_"So it's just you huh?" I asked, placing a hand on my hips. _

_"Yes, I'm just too good for you" he said, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. My jaw dropped. That asshole!_

_"But I-" I was cut off by him. He placed a finger on my lips. _

_"Hush, pity sex will be available" he told me. _

_"I hate you, I can't believe this. Your dumping me on my birthday!" I yelled, outraged. _

_"Bonnie I love you hun but it will never work out, it's hurting me so bad, just go you've already caused enough pain" he lied. _

_"Master Damon, your in trouble with the law, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be held against you in the court of sex" said a blond chick appearing in the doorway dressed in a police uniform. My eye twitched. _

_"Wendy get back in the house!" Damon exclaimed. The blond pouted and walked back inside._

_"Get out" I told him. _

_"What?" he asked, a little scared. _

_"Get out" I repeated. _

_"But it's my house" he objected. _

_"I said GET OUT!" I yelled. _

_End of flashback. _

"Elena, Bonnie...this is Damon, my boyfriend" Caroline smiled. Anger flamed within my body.

"Why _hello_ Bonnie" Damon greeted.

...

Hope you liked it. It was just a random idea that came to my head, please review!

Disclaimer, I don't own Vampire Diaries or it's characters


End file.
